In many circuit systems, signals have to be transmitted from one device to another. Such signals may be transmitted through wired connections or wirelessly. Especially high frequency signals are difficult to transmit through wired connections due to high losses and strong restrictions regarding connection length and routing. It may be desired to provide a chip-to-chip communication with low effort and/or high flexibility.